Josquera
by kpowpers
Summary: Xiumin hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya menjadi seorang pelacur jalanan. Xiumin sudah benar-benar pasrah pada kehidupan kelamnya sampai Pria itu datang menjemput dirinya dan menjadikannya wanita yang sempurna lebih dari apa yang pernah Xiumin bayangkan


Warn. NC17

Don't Like Don't Read.

Josquera.

_Xi Luhan__ - __Kim Minseok_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Genderswitch__._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

_"Kau pilih yang ini? Atau yang ini?"_

Pasar malam.

Luhan sangat menyukai Padatnya pasar malam oleh pengunjung dari berbagai negara. Hongkong adalah yang terbaik! Lampu bewarna-warni, Bubble Tea, Mainan, dan jangan lupakan banyak gadis cantik disini.

Mata pualamnya mengitari sudut-sudut pasar, laki-laki tampan ini mencari temannya- kau bisa menyebutnya teman hidupnya. Seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang dan pipi gembulnya. Tampak seperti **baozi**dengan kulit putihnya yang mempesona. Menguar bak kecantikan asian asing, Patuh dan dalam.

Luhan tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan gadis dengan kemeja berbahan jeans yang diberikan Luhan sebagai hadiah untuknya. Luhan bukan tipe lelaki yang memiliki tipe ideal yang patut dimiliki. Ia bilang, terkadang mencintai itu tidak bisa ditebak dengan tipe ideal. Termasuk istrinya.

Percayalah, Luhan dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang menyukai gadis feminim dengan rok selutut dan rambut yang indah. Tapi ia malah menikah dengan gadis yang membenci gaun dan tidak pernah ingin memakai high heels. Namanya, Minseok.

Hm. Jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba suhu badannya meningkat dan dia berkeringat. Jauh didalam hatinya ia senang pada akhirnya bertemu dengan istrinya setelah 4 bulan silam.

Kim Jun Myeon adalah bajingan yang ia benci abad ini.

Pekerjaannya sebagai Direktur di perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang industri membuatnya harus bekerja kelapangan demi mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Maka dari itu ia harus bepergian jauh dimana banyaknya kantor cabang yang ia awasi.

"Luhannie..."

Laki-laki tampan itu berhenti tepat dibelakang gadis itu. Berdiri memegang bunga dan tersenyum idiot mendengar nada putus asa dari istrinya. Luhan benar-benar paham jika gadis itu sudah bosan menunggunya yang terlambat.

1 JAM.

Yeah- hanya satu jam.

"Kim Minseok!"

Gadis itu terperanjat dan sontak berdiri dari duduknya. Cepat-cepat berbalik dan berlari menuju luhan dibalik kursinya. Memeluknya erat seakan tidak akan melepaskannya, "aku merindukanmu bambi!"

Luhan tergelak dan balas memeluk gadis itu.

"Rasanya lama sekali tidak mendekapmu seperti ini" Pria itu tertawa saat melirik Minseok yang memejamkan matanya saat memeluk dirinya

Ia tersenyum melihat bunganya yang nyaris hancur karna gadisnya yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. "Hei.." Panggil Luhan.

"Huks, diamlah Luhannie. Aku sedang ingin memelukmu" gadis itu mempererat pelukannya, mencium aroma tubuh Luhan dan mengecup leher Luhan.

Ck, Luhan menyeringai dan menggiring gadis itu duduk kembali. Namun diatas pangkuannya. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah gadis itu yang masih terseguk namun tidak melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan bunganya pada meja dan mengelus pinggang gadis itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir gadisnya, "aku jauh lebih merindukanmu. Memangnya hanya kau?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"Dasar bambi bodoh." Gadis itu tertawa keras tanpa menghiraukan para pelayan yang memandangi mereka diam-diam melalui counter.

Luhan jauh lebih licik dari yang dibayangkan.

Ia sudah memesan resto ini sebelum menyuruh Miseok datang kemari untuk bertemu dirinya.

Minseok sangat suka pesta kecil romantis. **Berdua**.

Dan malam panjang yang Luhan dambakan.

Gadis itu terengah, nafasnya memburu dan mata bulatnya tampak tak fokus. Luhan pasti sudah gila. Menciumnya seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Ugh dasar gila.

Luhan terus saja mengecup dagu istrinya yang tampat lemas dipangkuannya. Mengabaikan racauan gadisnya yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Para pelayan dicounter malah sudah berlari kebelakang. Memangnya siapa yang tidak merasa gila melihat adegan gila seperti itu didepan umum?

"Sshh.. Kau.."

Luhan menyeringai.

Dan Luhan merasa benar-benar _Hard_. Dirinya bahkan sudah berkeringat, nafasnya memburu seperti ada yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Bereskan dirimu, kita pulang sayang" desis Luhan pada gadis itu. Luhan tampak tergesah. Gadis itu sontak menegang. Ia mencengkram pundak Luhan. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk. Gadis itu sangat paham jika Luhan sangat menyukai pasar malam. Tapi tidak meninggalkan pasar malam tepat pukul 23.00 HST.

Ia tau.

Luhan menginginkannya.

Mendesah dibawah Luhan dan mengerang Lemah ketika Luhan menumbuknya.

WHAT THE-

Gadis itu menatap Luhan frustasi yang menyeringai dan menggigit bibirnya. Luhan tampak menyeramkan. Tapi ia juga tampan dan itu menyebalkan. Setelah tidak bertemu 4 bulan lamanya dan hanya berhubungan melalui _Skype_.

Ketika pulang, Luhan mengajaknya 'Make Love' untuk melepas rindu. Begitu?

Apa Luhan sudah gila?

Ish!

"Pallibwa-" Luhan menepuk pipi bulat gadisnya dengan pelan dan kembali mengelus pinggang Minseok selagi matanya menatap gadis itu lapar sampai membuat Minseok risih ditempatnya. Tapi hal itulah yang paling disukai Luhan. Minseok sampai mengangguk patuh dan ia juga sudah berkeringat. Bukan karena keadaanya seperti, gadis itu malah cenderung takut dan berdebar. Minseok merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan berkat ulah Luhan.

Luhan membantu Minseok merapikan rambutnya. Ia terkekeh melihat begitu banyak keringat di dahi gadis itu. Ada apa dengan gadis ini heh? Apa begitu gugup?

"Kau mau mengajakku melakukan sesuatu?"

HUH?

Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

EHM.

Luhan berdehem dan ikut merapikan rambutnya. Kenapa Minseok menanyakan hal seperti itu? Dasar bodoh, Luhan mengumpat. Hal itu tentu saja terasa ambigu untuk Luhan. Menurutnya Minseok hanya perlu mematuhinya tanpa banyak bertanya. Dan jangan membuat Luhan ikut merasa malu.

Luhan merupakan pria protektif

Tapi Minseok menyukainya.

"Sayang, aku rindu masakanmu. Bukan masakan sialan disini" nada Luhan tampak frustasi. Pria itu menolak untuk menatap hazel milik Minseok dan malah fokus pada tangannya yang merengkuh pinggang Minseok.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Luhan. Matanya menyipit bak bulan sabit. Hatinya mencelos senang. Rasanya ingin menangis ketika tahu suamimu lebih menyukai masakanmu daripada yang lain. Ini hebat.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku akan memasakan yang spesial untukmu. Ayo pulang!"

"Luhan, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kau pasti lelah" suruh gadis itu ketika sampai di apartementnya. Tapi Luhan hanya menggeleng dan mengusak rambut gadis itu.

"Eoh? Ada apa?" Minseok mengerjapkan matanya,

Luhan hanya memandang gadis itu. Entahlah, rindu itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia kesulitan konsentrasi.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak. Aku menonton teve saja"

Gadis itu mengangguk paham dan berjalan kedapur. Mengeluarkan seluruh sayur dari kantung belanja dan mencuci tangannya. Siap memasak.

Gadis itu tampak serius memotong sayur. Alisnya tampak akan menyatu. Dia bukan gadis yang pandai dalam bidang ini. Ia hanya mencoba memasak ketika sudah menikah dengan Luhan. Nyonya Lu bilang, Luhan sangat suka masakan rumah. Maka dari itu, Sookie mencoba untuk memasak.

Eum?

Gerakan tangan gadis terhenti ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mendengar helaan nafas disampingnya. Luhan tampak lelah.

Gadis itu melepaskan sarung tangannya dan mengelus lengan luhan yang memeluknya,"Ada apa? Kau tampak lelah sekali". Luhan malah mencium perpotongan leher gadis itu dan mengendusnya. Luhan tampak ingin bermanja.

Mengerti dengan situasi keadaan, gadis itu hanya diam dan hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara nafas luhan yang mengendus perpotongan lehernya. Gadis itu terkikik geli namun tidak menghentikan Luhan. Mata bulatnya menatap tomat yang tergeletak didepannya dan mengambilnya. Ia ingin mengajak Luhan bermain saja.

Ia berbalik dan menghentikan Luhan yang mencium perpotongan lehernya. Luhan tampak terkejut dan menautkan alisnya memandang gadis yang tersenyum didepannya.

"Luhan_**ie**_.."

Luhan tidak menjawab dan masih memandangi gadis itu, "kau pilih yang ini? Atau yang ini?" Gadis itu memperlihatkan kedua tangannya pada Luhan yang memegang tomat.

"Memangnya aku dapat apa nanti?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ayo cepat pilih. Nanti kalau benar kau dapat hadiah. Bagaimana?" Gadis itu mengerling jenaka pada Luhan. Ia bahkan menggoyangkan tomat yang dipegang didepan wajah Luhan. Gadis itu terkikik sendiri dengan tingkahnya.

Ck, Luhan menarik kedua tangan gadis itu mendekat padanya. Ia mencium tangan gadis itu, "kalau aku pilih dua-duanya?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu menggeleng, "tidak boleh. Itu curang!". Luhan terkekeh dan menyudutkan Minseok pada Counter dapur dan dirinya. Mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kokoh Luhan. "Kau kan milikku, jadi kedua tangannmu juga milikku. Bukan begitu sayang?" Bisik Luhan. Lidahnya sudah berhasil menjilat telinga gadis dan membuat gadis itu bergetar. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, ia sudah gugup setengah mati ketika Luhan menjilat telinganya,ugh. Letak kelemahan Minseok ada disana.

_'Dibelakang telinga miliknya'_

Luhan merasa tergelak setelah menyadari kedua tangan gadis itu malah membuat benteng pertahanan dengan meletakkannya ditengah tubuhnya dan luhan. Jangan lupakan tomat dimasing-masing tangannya.

Tangan lihai luhan sudah menyelipkan rambut Minseok pada sisi telinganya. Matanya menelusuri Lekuk tubuh Minseok. Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik jika seperti ini. Anggun dan mempesona. Pipinya merona dan ia menatap Luhan nyalang. "Luhann_ie_..."

Minseok tercicit didekapannya sampai membuat Luhan gemas

"Ya sayang?" Goda Luhan. "Jika kau berani.. Aku akan- ahhh"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar menyerah. Sensasi itu benar-benar ia rindukan. Gadis itu mendesah ketika ia menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan gadis itu. Sontak saja gadis itu mencengkram bahu Luhan dan melepaskan tomat sialan yang tidak bisa menolongnya. Kedua kaki gadis itu tampak lemas. Luhan merasakannya dan ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu untuk menduduki _Counter_. Entah kapan Luhan melakukannya tapi Luhan sudah menyingkirkan sayur sialan diatas _Counter _tersebut.

Luhan menyatukan dahi mereka dan menajamkan pendengarannya ketika ia mendengar gadis itu terengah. Gadis itu menunduk karna Luhan tanpak berada dibawahnya. Tangannya suka mengalung di leher Luhan, gadis itu bahkan terengah. Dan Luhan benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Sayang.." Panggil Luhan.

"Emhh.."

"Kudengar, sex di dapur sangat menyenangkan."

Bisikan Luhan bagaikan mantra untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu sontak saja mengangguk. Menuruti perintah Luhan. Luhan menyeringai telak, dan mencium bibir gadis yang tampak terengah. Ia mengisap bibir gadis itu dan menggigitnya, "ahh".

Kaki Luhan tampak sedikit gemetar ketika gadis itu mendesah. Kerinduannya membuncah sampai keubun-ubun. Ia menghisap bibir gadis itu lapar, memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut gadis itu, "emhh," Luhan tak tinggal diam. Tangannya menjelajah gadis itu. Meremas buah dadanya.

Gadis itu membalas ciuman basah Luhan. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia memeluk Luhan dan membawa Luhan menjilati Lehernya, Memberikan Kissmark. Ummh, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah karna ulah Luhan.

Luhan menyeringai melihat kewanitaan gadis itu merekah dihadapannya. Jantungnya berpacu membawa wajahnya mendekat menjilat kewanitaan gadis itu, menyesap cairan disana.

"Mmhhh..."

Luhan sudah benar-benar gila. Ia tidak mendengar suara desahan gadis itu dan masuk ke fantasi liarnya. Bagaimana ia akan menumbuk kejantanannya disana dan membawa gadis itu lemah dibawahnya. Luhan benar-benar _hard_ dari yang ia duga. Ia pikir menemani Minseok memasak akan membuatnya tidak bosan dan menghilangkan pikiran kotornya yang memenuhi kepalanya.

_Tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali,_

Luhan bersumpah ini sex terbaik yang pernah ada. Nafsunya sudah meledak menyesak diubun-ubunnya. Nafas Luhan memburu dan keringat berjatuhan didahinya. Luhan menarik gadis itu mendekat, Luhan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam kewanitaan gadis itu.

Telinganya merespon ketika mendengar gadis itu menjerit tertahan. Luhannya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, "angggh Lu-luhan..ie". Laki-laki itu merasa ia tidak berpijak. Ini benar-benar nikmat dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Bagaimana lidahnya bergerak menusuk keliangan wanita itu. Menggelitik klitorisnya. _Damn_, adiknya sudah tidak tahan.

Luhan cepat-cepat duduk disamping gadis itu dan menarik gadis itu duduk dipangkuannya, menghadap dirinya. Ia merasakan gadis itu menegang dan gadis itu bergetar pelan setelah mencapai puncaknya. Luhan memandangi wajah gadisnya yang berkilat nafsu dan lemah. Wajahnya merah padam serta rambut panjangnya yang berantakan membuat Luhan bersemangat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ah!" Luhan memasukkan kejantanannya pelan namun terkesan dalam. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya keras. Kejantanan Luhan seakan memenuhinya. Ia kesulitan dan merasa tidak nyaman. Luhan memegang pinggangnya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau milikku _aniya_?" Tanya Luhan ketika ciumannya terlepas. Gadis itu mengangguk "Umhh..**ah**!"

Luhan rasanya ingin menjerit frustasi. Luhan merasakan kejantanannya dijepit dengan erat didalam sana. Ia terus saja memegang pinggang istrinya untuk membantunya bergerak. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengerang kenikmatan.

"A-ak-aku-_uhh_" gadis itu datang. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan. Ia sudah lemah, dan Luhan tampak belum akan mencapai puncaknya. Luhan mengelus punggungnya, "kerja bagus sayang..".

Gadis itu memeluk Luhan erat. Ia hanya pasrah ketika Luhan menggendongnya dan menusuk kewanitaannya dengan seperti ini. Ia mengigit jarinya ketika ia akan mencapai puncaknya lagi. Luhan merasakan miliknya membesar didalam sana.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Luhan berusaha menumbuk dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Angh!"

"Ough"

Luhan menumbuknya dalam ketika ia dan gadisnya mencapai puncak. Lututnya lemas dan bersandar pada _Counter _dan mencium puncak payudara gadisnya. "Ini hebat sayang" bisiknya.

Gadisnya terkikik dan meminta turun, "cepat turunkan aku tuan" balasnya berbisik. Luhan terkekeh dan mencabut kejantanannya pelan "...sssh"

Gadis itu mendesis ketika Luhan mencabut kejantanannya. Wajahnya tetap merah padam dan ia memukul pundak luhan, "kau benar-benar bambi nakal"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" balas Luhan mengabaikan ucapan gadis itu, Luhan pikir ia sudah gila. Ia tergelak dan mengambil baju kemejanya yang berada dibelakang gadis itu dan memberikannya pada Minseok karna takut gadis itu kedinginan. Gadis itu hanya menatap baju Luhan tanpa berniat mengambilnya, "kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau pikir suasana tadi membuatku kedinginan?" Alisnya terangkat, "aku nyaris terbakar karna ulahmu!" Jerit gadis itu frustasi. Luhan terbahak, ia memukul _Counter_ mejanya pelan sangking gelinya. Gadis itu memberenggut dan menarik baju Luhan. Memakainya cepat.

Luhan menghentikan tangan gadisnya yang akan mengancing pakaiannya yang diberikan Luhan. Gadis itu hanya mematung ketika Luhan menggantikannya memasang kancing bajunya dengan diam.

Atas..

Ke...

Bawah...

Hening.

Luhan terhenti ketika ia akan menemui kancing terakhir yang akan ia pasangkan. Ia menatap Minseok yang menunduk. Luhan benar-benar paham jika gadisnya malu. Terbukti dari jarinya yang memainkan ujung baju Luhan.

Cup.

Luhan mencium sudut bibir gadis itu. Mengusap dahinya dan memasangkan kancing terakhir.

Hampir saja ia gagal.

Luhan nyaris saja terbangun kembali,

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya.. Berhenti menganggap aku sebagai orang baru yang menyentuhmu. Aku sudah menyentuhmu berulang kali" bisik Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan.

Satu tetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Gadis itu memegang tangan Luhan yang menghapus air mata diwajahnya, "terima kasih" ucapnya. "Aku benar-benar...-" ucapan gadis itu terputus ketika Luhan mencium bibirnya, menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Memejamkan matanya meresapi ciuman manis. Perutnya seakan berisi ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Gadis itu balas menghisap bibir atas Luhan sebelum melepas ciumannya.

"Kau menjadikanku sebagai wanita yang berharga untukmu. Dimana aku dulu hanya sebatas pelacur yang disentuh laki-laki lain.. Hiks.. Aku..ak-aku menekan perasaanku untuk pergi dari sini ketika aku tahu kau benar-benar mencintaiku" gadis itu menyentuh dada Luhan. Ia terseguk keras dan Luhan memeluknya..

"Berhenti berfikir bodoh. Meninggalkanku sama saja dengan membunuhku. Kau paham?" Gadis itu mengangguk, memeluk Luhan erat dan menangis dipelukan Luhan.

Luhan membawa gadis yang tertidur digendongannya ke sofa ruang tamu. Menyelimutinya dengan nyaman. Luhan hanya memandangi gadis itu dari sofa yang berada disamping gadis itu.

Luhan mengganti bathrobe yang dikenakannya dengan bathrobe baru yang diambil dari kamar mandi miliknya. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk disana. Memandangi gadis yang tertidur pulas disana.

Luhan menghampirinya dan mencium keningnyan, "Selamat tidur" bisiknya sebelum kembali kesofa dan berbaring disana menghadap Minseok. Ia ikut memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan nyaman meskipun hari sudah pukul 03.00 HST.

"Selama tidur Luhannie."

END.

Fanfict rated M pertama dan ini GS! Pffft kemajuan pesat setelah umur **sekian. **Luhan Manly jadi kepikiran si Minseok buat TG. Ngucapin terima kasih buat para fujo yadongers buat meremake bagian anu sampai seperti ini.

Makasih juga untuk semua reviewers. Jangan ada sider lagi ya! Superdad Chapter dua sudah rampung! Justfyi guys.

Dale sudah baca review dari pembaca, terima kasih banyak _**semua**_

Karena ngga akan ada XiuHan moment lagi, ntah kenapa jadi mau nulis XiuHan terus. Dale terima keputusan Luhan kok, cuma belom siap aja liat EXO OT10 pas comeback. You know what, kita udah terbiasa dengan OT12 tbh.

Yang request HunHan. Doain ya!

Karena feels mereka terlalu real buat diabaikan.

Listen to me,

**We are the strongest fans ever** guys! Dimana kita selalu diuji selama ini dengan _**ini**_dan _**itu**_. But it's okay. _**KrisHan emang keluar sebagai member, tapi bukan sebagai brother.**_ Remember!


End file.
